


Too small, too small for the great big universe around this room

by mimic_this



Series: Little Doctor, Big Universe [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidents, Age Play, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Needs a Hug, The Doctor is just a little cinnamon roll needs protected and cherished, accidental caregiver!Yaz, little!Thirteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimic_this/pseuds/mimic_this
Summary: When the Tardis senses it's beloved Doctor distressed, it reaches out to Yasmin Khan to help.-or-The one in which Yaz accidentally comes across a regressed Doctor and the sight melts her heart.(Please read the tags, if you don't like Age Play or Regression, then you don't have to read it. Be repectful and enjoy! ♡)
Relationships: The Doctor & Yasmin Khan
Series: Little Doctor, Big Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601971
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Too small, too small for the great big universe around this room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Datawolf39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/gifts).



> This fic came around after reading a fanstastic series written by Datawolf39 called 'Caring for the Doctor'. I felt inspired and after sharing a similar sadness for the lack of little Thirteen ageplay, I thought I might stretch my writing fingers and contribute some to the mix. I hope you enjoy! And hopefully this might become something more than just a oneshot. It's more from Yaz's perspective but I was toying with the idea of making each chapter from another characters point-of-view, even maybe bringing in the boys because I do like a little bit of Graham and Ryan in my day. 
> 
> Comments and advice are always welcome. I hope you enjoy the story.

It all began when Yasmin Khan heard a gentle, rhythmic thud on her Tardis room door. It came from within the structure or somewhere strangely around the constructed ether of the space itself, but as it went, she was never _really_ good at telling when it came to the time machine. All she did know, was that it was late, very late, into the Tardis’s simulated night, and through bleary eyes, the copper found it very hard to pull herself from her bed to answer the call. All feet and unbalance, she stumbled through her sea of clothing, dumped the night previous, to reach the door. Cold wood met her hand upon placing a palm against its surface, however, the rich oak felt strangely like silvery metal than what she knew the wood was supposed to feel like. She chose not to dwell, depressing the handle anyway.

Then Yasmin Khan opened the door… Disappointed but not too surprised to find to nothing waiting for her on the other side. Rolling her eyes, the companion was about to go back to bed, chalking the disruption up to the late night tom-foolery of the team’s youngest human, when the sound she had confused for knocking before, sounded another time from down the corridor where the team’s bedrooms lay.

Curious, Yasmin followed, tucking a cardigan around her shoulders to protect from the chill of the Tardis before following whatever had woken her, out into the dimly lit night. Maybe it was Graham in his late-night wanderings, maybe the Doctor was just rejigging some components of her old girl, but _oh_ – The probationary policewoman was intrigued, and all good investigators knew where this might lead. “Are y’trying to show me something?” Yaz questioned into thin air, observing her surroundings as she shuffled over metal grating after mental grating. All was quiet for a moment before an organic whirring came in response, then in quick succession, a thud from deeper into the tunnel-like corridor. The Tardis was guiding her somewhere it deemed important enough to drag her from her sleep, taking her on a journey around a labyrinth of corridors. “Right. If you say so.” The Sheffield lass sighed.

Eventually, the Tardis brought her to the attention of another, far weaker, supressed sound from within a room Yasmin had never had the opportunity to enter. With a dark blue door and a brass knob handle, she recognised it instantly to be the Doctor’s personal bedroom, one of mystery and potential wonder. One which right in that instant, hid heart-breaking crying within its boundaries. Yaz fought the urge to press her ear against the door but stood at a respectful distance, instead clutching a hand over her chest as she listened to the saddest bout of sobs she thought she might have ever heard. All of time and space crashing in on one person, even Ryan’s nan’s funeral couldn’t hold a peg to that. She felt a cold gust of air hit her back after a handful of uncomfortable seconds more, and hissed loudly at the time machine’s attempt at spurring her on. Stumbling forward, Yasmin crashed into the door whilst escaping the blast of frozen air.

The crying abruptly came to an end, bookended by a scared hiccup. Yaz cursed her own reaction instantly, fret with guilt over potentially scaring her friend any more than she already was. “Uhm… Doc? You alright in there?” She heard a strained whine, a crashing from within the room, following a scrambling, as if the woman was throwing her belongings around like a tornado might with a small town. The human bit her lip, concerned, before reaching for the door handle. “Doctor, I’m comin’ in. Hold on.” Beeping in her ear made sure to notify Yasmin that the Tardis was pleased with her actions, and that too did the fact that the door showed no resistance in opening up for her, no lock or bolt, no key turned tight on the other side.

And then Yasmin Khan’s stomach bottomed out.

She stood frozen in the doorway at the sight of blankets and sheets strewn all around the bedroom flooded with light, pillows too. What little collection of plush toys the Doctor had adopted over time were sprinkled around the room; even including the little IKEA shark Yaz had once bought her on a trip away from the Tardis with her family. It now lay belly up, furthest from the bed. A bed, which Yasmin cringed softly at the sight of. The sheets although off next to the ensuite, had not protected the mattress from what eerily reminded Yaz of testing childhood memories; crying and hugs from her mother as her father cleaned up a her very own childhood bed- albite she was very young at the time.

Panning her vision from this to the foot of the bed, the companion spotted her beloved Doctor curled so very tightly into a small ball with her back hunched, knees up at her chest and her arms pinned somewhere in between. The doctor wept softly into her legs, trembling as the soft blue night dress she wore stuck to her thighs. “Don’ look at it.” She whined dejectedly. But Yasmin had, she had looked directly into that beast and had lived to tell the tell with a heavy heart and a busy mind.

“Oh, Doctor.”

“I said don’ look at it Yaz! It’s embarrassing and disgusting and- and- you’ll leave, all of y’ will. Everyone always leaves me in the end.” The Doctor’s muffled words strung on in long heaving cries of woe as she tried to isolate herself from the human by burying her face further into the solace which was forged by the valley of her knees. Yasmin silently shook her head and walked forward to make some sense of all the mess the timelord had made around the room. She gathered the damp blankets and sheets to the side of the bathroom, making a mental not to throw them in the laundry later, and situated her friend’s favourite toys in a group over by the side of her bed. They sat like a little family together, each leant into its kin. All except one, her prized, moderately sized, shark. Yasmin brought this around to the Doctor and eased it into her arms before crouching by her side.

The timelord glanced out the side of her eyes to the young woman before flashing back to her knees intently, giving Khan hope that she hadn’t lost out just yet. If she just knew how to help her, this would have been so much simpler. “I’d never leave y’silly.” The policewoman booped the timelord’s knee in lieu of her hidden nose. “You know tha’. Besides, accidents happen, all the time t’ people. _Even some like Graham_ – it’s natural, Doctor.” Hearing the alien whimper softly, Yasmin placed a hand she hoped to be comforting on her shoulder, the human stilled its trembling and without another thought, threw caution to the wind. Yaz sighed, “Even me.”

“I’m disgustin’.” The Doctor noted adamantly in return. “You’ll not want me when they know.”

“Doc, why would you think that?” Situating herself down by the timelord, Yasmin pulled the Doctor in to lean against her side, brushing fingers up and down her arm. “There’s not one reason that I can think of that I’d ever consider leavin’ y’.”

The alien in question did not uncurl from her armadillo stance, nor did she return the gaze of her companion, but she did answer this time, with a higher than usual, very hesitant tone of voice. “I’m too small…”

“Small?”

“Too small for everything. Everythin’s so big, and I can’ save it. Not like this.” The human tried everything in her capability to wrap her head around what the Doctor was trying to explain, everything from the consideration of some sort of Alice in wonderland paradigm, to the potential of a galactic disease that policewoman had never heard of before. Had they contracted something on Orphan 55? Yaz was lost, completely supportive but lost for words when she felt a form materialise into her free palm. Nothing too heavy, the woman summarised, but large enough to spread her fingers out, made of soft plastic and rubber. She looked to her hand after hearing a series of dings from the time machine and found that a pacifier lay in her now open palm, of deep petrol blue and twinkling silver stars. On it’s shield, proudly sat the words ‘Little Thief’. Yasmin started to understand what the Doctor had been trying to say then, she began to understand why she was so distraught about her blankets or the fact that she was convinced they would leave her for finding her in the manner Yaz had that night.

Yasmin wasn’t stupid. She knew that back on earth there were communities of people that would act younger, who would adorn themselves with childlike trinkets and little things to escape from the test of adult responsibilities. She had accidentally come across it whilst hunting down a perp once - instantly exiting from the attached website on her phone as adrenaline pumped through her veins. It wasn’t a hard leap to guess that the little comping mechanism might be present in timelord culture too, or at least in the one who spent a great deal of time on earth interacting with its inhabitants. Yasmin had never been one to consider herself what the community would refer to as a ‘regressor’, but she was not disgusted, nor offended by the concept, quite the opposite. The companion thought it was cute, and very practical… Not harmful in any way. She had closed her phone down and pocketed it, never to think of it again. At least until now.

With the pacifier in her hand, Yasmin Khan deeply inhaled to bolster herself before holding it up to the Doctor’s lips. “Too small y’say?” She chuckled softly, “I’d say y’were the perfect size for this. Y’want it Doctor?”

In alarm, the timelord shot her attention up from where she was pre-occupied with her knees to meet the item in her companion’s hand. In fact, she opened her mouth to start to argue in her trademark little way – endless prose – before the younger of the two took the opportunity and sat the pacifier against the Doctor’s tongue. The Gallifreyan’s mouth closed around the soother with much hesitancy, looking to her companion with each millimetre to catch her façade drop into disgust, but it never once did. She began to slowly suck on the pacifier, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Yasmin when she bodily relaxed, all tenseness vanished from sight.

As the Doctor might, Yaz patted the ground fondly and thanked the Tardis, grateful to have the machine’s support, and even more so for the care that it had given her favourite person in the universe for god knows how much time before she knew her. Yasmin watched as the Doctor tucked her shark under her chin and curled into it, seeing how her generally unabashed confidence had transitioned from the earlier dejectedness, to a now more innocent vulnerability. She looked smaller. The companion tucked a strand of the Doctor’s hair behind her ear out of inherent instinct and pondered momentarily before scooping the alien up and into her lap, ignoring whatever dampness made its way into her pyjama trousers. “You know what I see, Doctor?” Yasmin began gently. “A little timelord who needs a warm bath and a big hug.”

“You’re no’ mad at me? M’ not crushin’ y’?” The Doctor said around her pacifier, words slightly garbled by its teat.

“Never.” Yaz shook her head against the crown of the timelord’s. “Never mad at y’, Doc… Now…”

The Doctor looked up to her with a watery smile, eyes full of hope.

“How does that bubble bath sound? Tha’ always helped me when I was little. I’m sure it’d help you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is there anything you'd like to see in the next chapter? Let me know in the comments. And please do go and read DataWolf39's series, I can't stress enough how wholesome and lovely it is. You will not regret it. ♡


End file.
